During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a patella replacement procedure, a orthopaedic prosthesis is implanted into the patient's patella. Specifically, a prosthetic patella component is secured to the patient's natural patella such that its posterior surface articulates with a femoral component during extension and flexion of the knee.
A conventional patella component is embodied as a dome-shaped polymer bearing. Other types of patella components include conforming bearings which attempt to conform with the bearing surfaces of the femur.